On the Internet, social networks allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, text content, and so on (which may be collectively referred to as “media items” or “content items”). Such media items may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers) to use, play, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).
Social networks may provide a search engine to identify content items that are relevant to a searching user's search query and to present the content items in a manner that is most useful to the searching user. The search engine aims to provide links to high-quality, relevant results to the searching user's search query. In an attempt to increase the relevancy and quality of the content items returned to the searching user, the search engine may attempt to sort the list of hits so that the most relevant and/or highest quality pages are at the top of the list of hits returned to the searching user. However, these factors alone may not be sufficient for social networks providing content item sharing (e.g., where one or more other users of the social network may upload and/or own content items returned in the search results).